1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector adapted for electrically connecting with a butting connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional connector includes a substantially rectangular housing, a first contacting element, a second contacting element and a plastic shield. The first contacting element and the second contacting element are both mounted to the housing. In assembly, the plastic shield is integrally molded with the housing, surrounding a periphery of the housing. Thus, when inserting or pulling the connector into or out of a butting connector is required, a user can hold the plastic shield of the connector to achieve operation of insertion or extraction. So it is important to guarantee the steady engagement between the housing and the plastic shield. However, since the housing is of a rectangular shape, the plastic shield integrally molded with the housing, encircling the periphery of the housing, is easy to be disengaged from the housing, which may affect normal operation so as to bring inconvenience to the user.